


It's All Over Now Baby Blue

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Taulant finds out his brother's in an abusive relationship(there is a bit of violence in here but not that much i guess but please precede with caution!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ill and sad so lets take that frustration out on footballers!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thank you to mariena_sauce for reading over it :')

Looking back, there were signs something wasn’t quite right. How Granit never called him anymore and barely texted him. But even then Taulant put it down to the fact he was probably busy settling into monchengladbach. And anyway, when they did call Granit sounded just as cheerful as ever.

So no, Taulant doesn’t jump to the worst possible conclusion straight away. Especially not involving Mark. 

Mark and Granit had met on Granit’s second day in the city and from what Taulant knew they’d hit it off straight away and started dating within a week. A little hasty but it was like Granit to do that so Taulant didn’t press the matter. Mark seemed nice, he’d added all of Granit’s immediate family on facebook and from their conversations, Taulant came to the conclusion he was a genuine guy with good intentions. 

Looking back Taulant realises maybe that was a warning sign. Shouldn’t people be nervous talking to their partner’s family for the first time? Even online. But he’s not suspicious of anything, as far as he knows Granit’s having a great time in Germany.

That is until Granit and Mark go to visit Granit’s parents. It was a long journey so they were staying overnight. As was Taulant, he was visiting as well and he lived on the opposite side of the city and knowing his family, they’d be talking to god knows what time. And anyway, he hadn’t seen his brother for months.

The first sign something’s wrong is when Taulant hears them arguing outside the front door. He’d gone to answer but heard shouting, more specifically, Mark shouting and Granit mumbling occasionally. 

He opens the door and immediately Mark smiles and introduces himself. Taulant does notice how Mark grabs Granit’s hand maybe a little too roughly when they walk inside. 

The next clue is Granit himself. He’s not as cheerful as normal. It could be down to the flight but it wasn’t that long, and even after a long flight Granit was just as cheerful as ever. He wants to say something but doesn’t know what, but by the time they’re finished with dinner he’s sure something’s up. 

Mark himself is charming, winning their parents over with funny anecdotes and being ever so polite. Taulant gets a funny vibe from him though, he doesn’t seem as genuine as he first thought. 

He was glad he was staying over tonight so he could keep an eye on things.

He gets his chance later that night, as he’s going up to bed. He hears arguing again so he comes to the conclusion to get Granit on his own the next day. However, as he passes he hears something that distinctly sounds like a slap. He freezes.

“You promised you wouldn’t here” He hears Granit say, more like cry.

“And you promised you’d act like normal”

“I’m just tired of it all”

“You really think you can leave?”

Feeling the tension building, Taulant opens the door.

“Everything ok?” He asks and then looks and sees Granit backed into a corner and Mark with his fist in the air. 

Mark and Granit look at each other. Mark immediately drops his fist and is back to smiling.

“Sorry did we wake you up?” He asks.

“No, I heard shouting so I wanted to make sure you were ok”

“We’re fine, don’t worry. Just normal couple stuff” Mark puts an arm around Granit’s shoulders.

“Sure. Can I talk to Granit?”

“He’s tired, it’s been a long day”

“It’s important”

“You can tomorrow” Mark snaps, grabbing Granit’s wrist so hard that Granit winces, and dragging him towards the bed.

Taulant looks at his brother who smiles sadly. He doesn’t know what else to do other than back out of the room.

He goes to his room and paces around. Something was going on, something bad, but he didn’t know what to do. He feels bad, guilty almost. When they were younger Granit would always go to him if he had a problem and Taulant would get it sorted. Except this time, he doesn’t know if he can. Mark had everyone fooled and it seemed Granit was too scared to leave.

He stays up until 4am trying to think of something. Eventually he decides to stay awake a few more hours. Granit always got up early, around 6am. Hopefully Mark got up later so Taulant could get him on his own.

But then just before 5 Taulant hears footsteps going downstairs. He can tell from all of his years living with Granit that it’s him. And he’s quite glad because if it was Mark, he didn’t think he had the control to not punch him, several times.   
Taulant gives it a few minutes and then goes downstairs after him. He hangs back in the doorway of the living room. He wanted to get this sorted but he couldn’t bear the thought of someone hurting his brother, especially someone they’d both trusted.

He hears crying so takes a deep breath and walks into the room, seeing Granit curled up on the couch.

“Hey” Taulant says.

“No! I’m sorry! Please, I just want to sleep”

“Granit? Hey it’s fine, it’s me”

“I thought you were Mark” Granit says and the fear in his eyes says it all.

Taulant sits next to him trying to think of how to word it without upsetting him. 

“Granit, I need to ask you something” He says gently.

“Is this about Mark?”

“It is. What’s he been doing to you?”

Granit sighs “Shut the door”

Taulant does and by the time he’s returned Granit’s taken his t shirt off. Taulant’s confused but then he sees the bruises.

“Oh” He says “Oh no”

“He was nice at first, but then...I don’t know, he just changed”

“I’m so sorry”

“It’s ok, you didn’t know”

“I should’ve, I can’t believe this! I’ll kill him!”

“No don’t, it’s not worth it”

“I know, but i’ll sort it ok?”

“What about tonight? I’m not going back up there” Granit panics.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to. What time does he get up?”

“6:30”

“Ok. Come on, I’ll take you to my house and you can stay there then I’ll come back and have a word with him at half 6 ok?”

“He’ll hurt you too”

“He won’t, in fact I could phone around some of the guys and see if they can help”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea, just go by yourself. He’s nice to everyone else, it’s just me”

“Ok, that’s what we’ll do. Come on, we better get going”

Granit pulls his shirt on again and follows his brother to his car. He feels strange as they drive, this was over now, he was safe. He wants to break down and cry, out of sheer relief. He doesn’t think about the future, about how Mark knew where he lived in Gladbach, for now he was with his brother and he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

When Taulant arrives back at his parent’s house he needs to take a minute to calm himself down. As much as he wanted to punch Mark so badly he couldn’t see for a week he knows he can’t get into trouble.

He opens the door and all is quiet.

He heads upstairs and the door to the room Mark was sleeping is was open. He pushes it open and sees Mark on the phone. As soon as Mark sees Taulant he smiles and hangs up.

“Have you seen Granit?” He asks casually.

“Yes, he’s at my house”

“Why is he there?”

“Why is he covered in bruises?”

Mark’s face drops.

“He’s very clumsy, he falls over a lot”

“Hand shaped bruises?”

“I just...I mean...I don’t know”

“You have a summer house in Denmark right?” Taulant asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I do, why?”

“You’re going to pack your things, go and pack up your house in Gladbach and then fuck off to Denmark. And if you ever talk to my brother again I will not hesitate to kill you”

Mark swallows and looks terrified.

“Ok” He says, starting to gather his things. Taulant stays until Mark is ready to leave, then he walks him downstairs.

“Never talk to my family again” Taulant says.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I dunno what I ever saw in Granit, he’s a worthless piece of shit and I should’ve finished the job”

“Goodbye Mark” Taulant says shutting the door.

“What was that about?” Taulant’s mum Eli appears from the living room.

“Mark was leaving”

“Oh, is everything alright? Where’s your brother?”

“He’s at my house. It’s a long story but Mark was abusive so I told him to fuck off”

“Oh dear, I didn’t know. Is Granit ok?”

“Yeah, I better get back there and make sure”

“Good, give him our love”

“I will”

Taulant leaves and gets into his car. There’s a small part of his brain worrying about if Mark had gone to his house but logically he knows Mark didn’t even know which area of Basel he lived in.

Even so it’s a relief when he gets home and everything’s quiet. He double checks Granit’s asleep before deciding to go to bed himself, neither had really slept the night before.

He’s woken just after midday by Granit diving into his bed.

“Granit?” He yawns “Are you ok?”

“It was awful”

“What happened?”

“Mark, he found me”

“Mark was here?”

“It was a dream”

“Oh” Taulant’s relieved Mark hadn’t found them at least “It’s ok, it wasn’t real”

“It seemed real”

“It wasn’t though, I promise, you’re safe now alright?”

“I know”

Granit curls up again and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Granit wakes up around 2 but in his defense he hadn’t slept properly for a year. He looks around to see the room empty and his brain panics.

Taulant not there. Mark...somewhere. Mark hurt his brother? Mark was in the house, Mark was going to kill them both!

Granit’s in full panic mode now. He can hear footsteps coming up the stairs so he goes for the wardrobe. He buries himself amongst the clothes, shaking and trying to hold himself back from a full blown panic attack.

The footsteps stop and the door opens. Granit holds his breath.

“Granit?”

It was Taulant. He was safe. Mark didn’t know where they were. The irony is the relief sends him into a panic attack.

He pushes the wardrobe door open to get some air and puts his head in his hands.

“Granit? What are you doing in there?” Taulant puts the coffee down on the bedside table and goes over to the wardrobe “Are you ok?”

“I thought Mark was here” Granit tries to get himself together.

“He’s not don’t worry. You won’t be seeing him again, come on”

Taulant helps his brother up and onto the bed.

“It’s ok” He says “He won’t hurt you again”

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”

“It’s not your fault ok? Here, I made you some coffee. Why don’t we go downstairs and play fifa?”

“Ok”

Granit picks up the coffee mug and follows his brother downstairs. At first he can’t really concentrate, thinking that Mark would burst through the door at any moment, but soon he settles down and gets lost in the game. 

Deep down he’s worrying about what would happen when he went back to Gladbach. What if Mark came back? They didn’t know where he was currently, he could be anywhere, he could be waiting at Granit’s house. He’s so exhausted still, not just physically but emotionally too. He decides he’ll worry about that later, for now he was safe. And that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

After a phone call with his boss Granit doesn’t have to go back to Gladbach until he’s ready. He’s relieved, at first, but then he realises he’ll actually have to go back at some point. 

He goes back a month after the incident at his parents house. He knows the longer he leaves it the worse it’ll get, and anyway all he was doing in Basel was moping around the house and having panic attacks worrying that Mark would come in at any second. 

Taulant goes back to germany with him but he has training the next day so he can’t stay long. He helps get Granit settled and leaves at about 10pm.

Granit’s fine at first but when he goes to bed at 11:30 he just can’t get to sleep. Did Mark know he was back? Was Mark himself still here?

He doesn’t know but there’s one way to find out. He gets out of bed and goes down to his car, not even bothering to change out of his pyjamas. He drives the 20 minutes to Mark’s house to look for clues.

It’s not his car in the driveway but he could’ve gotten a new one. Maybe Mark knew Granit would do this and bought another car to fool him. He gets out of his car and approaches, he looks in through the car windows but he can’t see much because it’s dark. 

Granit’s still not convinced. Maybe he should come back in the morning and knock, or get one of his teammates too. Just as he’s about to leave a light comes on upstairs and Granit freezes. There are two figures up there so all Granit can think is Mark has moved on already. Then the light goes off so Granit calms down a little. Until the front door opens.

“Hello?” A lady asks “Can I help you?”

“Hi. Do you know a man called Mark?” Granit asks.

“The one who used to live here?”

“So he’s moved?”

“He has” The lady eyes him suspiciously “Why?”

“I was his boyfriend, but things happened so I needed to check he’s left”

“Oh, I see. He has”

“Thank you” Granit says “I’ll go now”

“Good night”

Granit turns and gets in his car. He feels better now he knows Mark had gone. But as he’s driving questions fill his head. Where had he gone? Was it another part of the city? What if the lady had been Mark’s friend?

He checks his rearview mirror as he changes lanes, wait, was that Mark’s car behind him?

He panics and takes the next exit, he doesn’t even know where he’s going and hasn’t even registered the fact the car is no longer following him.

Eventually the panic attack gets too much so he pulls over and parks on a quiet street. He tries to ground himself and soon he’s calmer. He looks around and he’s the only one there, the car has gone. 

Gladbach looked different at night and Granit was still confused by it so he uses his satnav to get home. Once he’s there he gets straight into bed.

His sleep is plagued by dreams of Mark, some pleasant and some not. He wakes at a start around 7 after a particularly bad one. He gets straight out of bed and makes coffee.

He had a meeting today at 10 and then training, if he was up to it. He’s looking forward to it though, it’ll take his mind off everything. He can’t help but worry though, every little sound is Mark. Everyone walking past is him. The car that stops down the road for 5 minutes is definitely him. 

Granit’s glad to get to the training centre. It feels normal after everything that’s happened. After a quick chat with the boss he’s getting changed.

“Glad you’re back” Yann says, hugging him “I’m sorry about Mark”

“It’s fine, I’m glad to be back too”

“I didn’t realise what an asshole he was”

“Me neither”

“If you need anything just text or call, or just come round. You know where I live”

“Thanks”

Training is fun although Granit doubts he’ll be allowed to start next match but that’s ok. It’s only as he’s getting changed at the end of the session he’s a bit worried. He doesn’t want to be stuck in his house all afternoon but he didn’t want to go out just in case Mark was still around.

Thankfully Yann solves that problem for him.

“Me and some of the lads are gonna play fifa if you wanna come?” Yann asks, taking Granit by surprise.

“Yeah. Thanks that would be great”

“Sure, you ready to go?”

“Yep”

“Cool”

They all go to their cars and drive to Yann’s house. Granit’s glad but he knows he’ll have to be on his own sometimes. He thinks back to something his brother had suggested last week “Maybe you should get a guard dog”. At first Granit had laughed but now he’s realising that might be a good idea. He makes a mental note to go to the shelter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Granit gets his dog the next day and calls her Rosie. He takes her everywhere, even to training where she waits at the sidelines for him and sometimes to matches where a staff member would look after her.

He does feel safer having her and the panic attacks happen less and less. By the time he’s leaving for England he feels better, he’s almost forgotten about Mark and he prefers to keep it that way.

Once in England he feels even safer, he has Rosie and Mark wouldn’t know where he was. He makes friends as well. He and Mesut bond over being dog owners and often take their dogs to the park together. And then Shkodran joins and the two bond over the fact they have similar backgrounds, and they’re around the same age.

He’s happy. So he doesn’t understand why it happens.

Once the transfer window is shut so no more players will be coming or going Olivier decides to have a party at his house. Granit is excited to get the chance to know everyone better, he even offers to bake a cake.

It’s going well, Granit’s talking to his teammates and attempting to dance. Partway through he’s just going to the kitchen to get another drink when he sees a stack of glasses, he decides to be helpful and take those back to the kitchen.

Except, he doesn’t balance them as well as he thought and they crash to the ground. His teammates jump at the sound and turn the music off to see what was going on.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, i’ll clean it up!” Granit was saying, scrambling to pick up bits of the broken glass.

His teammates look at each other in confusion, he’d only dropped some glasses, not caused world war 3, yet there he was in tears.

“Hey Granit?” Shkodran approaches him cautiously.

“I’m sorry, look I’m cleaning it! Please don’t hit me”

“Hey, no one’s going to hit you I promise”

“But he’ll be mad”

“Who will be?”

“Mark”

“Who’s Mark?”

“His ex I think” Mesut says, Mesut knew Granit had an ex called Mark however he didn’t know what Mark had done to him.

“Granit, Mark’s not here ok? You’re safe” Shkodran says.

“His hands are bleeding” Olivier notices. 

“I’ll go and clean them” 

“Good idea, I’ll clean this up”

Shkodran helps Granit up and leads him upstairs to the bathroom. Granit seems a little calmer by this time but he still glances around occasionally.

“Hey Granit, Mark’s not here, I promise” Shkodran says gently.

“Really? But i thought…”

“He’s not. You’re with friends now, we all care about you”

“Oh”

“Here, sit down”

Shkodran guides him to the toilet and sits him on the lid.

“Let’s see your hands” 

“It’s fine” Granit says.

“I just want to make sure there’s no glass in them”

Then Granit bursts into tears.

“Are you alright? Have I said something?” Shkodran asks.

“You’re all being so nice, and I don’t deserve that”

“Why would you say that?”

“I’m worthless”

“Is that what Mark said?”

Granit nods.

“Oh Granit, I’m so sorry. Mark is a liar, you’re a great person and definitely not worthless.” Shkodran says, wondering what on earth Mark had done to his friend.

“Really?”

“Yes, honestly. Now can I see your hands?”

Granit nods and extends his hands, still bleeding a little. Shkodran looks over them and sees there are still a few small pieces of glass in the skin so he finds some tweezers and removes the glass, as gently as he can. Once he’s done Granit’s right hand is still bleeding a bit so he finds a plaster and covers it.

“Want me to take you home?” Shkodran asks.

“I don’t want to ruin it for everyone”

“You won’t ruin it I promise”

“Yeah ok, I just want to sleep”

“I don’t blame you, come on”

They go back downstairs and Shkodran pops his head into the living room to explain he was driving Granit back.

Granit’s relieved when they get back to his house. It’s like Rosie can sense something has happened because she runs to greet him straight away. Granit crouches down and hugs her.

“She’s cute” Shkodran says.

“She is”

“Want some tea?”

“Sure”

“Go and sit down, I’ll be right in”

“Thanks”

Granit and Rosie go and get settled in the living room whilst Shkodran makes the tea. Once he’s done he brings it in. Rosie seems a little weary of him.

“It’s ok” Granit says “That’s Musti, he’s nice”

Rosie seems to understand because she relaxes a bit, lying on the couch over Granit’s lap.

“Here” Shkodran handing the mug to Granit.

“Thanks”

“Want to talk about anything?”

Granit quickly shakes his head. In truth he was still ashamed, believing what Mark had done to him was somehow his fault.

“Sure, if you do you know where I am” Shkodran says.

“I do”

“Will you be ok tonight?”

“I’ll be fine, I have Rosie”

“Good, I’ll be off then but text me if you need me ok?”

“Thanks. Sorry I ruined your night”

“You didn’t, don’t worry about it. Just take it easy yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks”

“See you tomorrow”

“See you tomorrow”

Once his friend leaves Granit finishes off his tea and then lies down on the couch, putting the tv on in the background but he’s asleep before he even knows what he’s watching.

Granit wakes up at 2am after a nightmare about Mark. He’s annoyed, he hadn’t had a nightmare about anything for a good few months. Maybe it had been the incident before. Rosie’s sleeping on the floor so he gets off the couch and sits next to her. He realises to his horror, maybe he wasn’t over what Mark had done to him. Maybe he should talk about it.

He knows it’s late but he takes his phone out and dials Shkodran who does answer.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Granit takes a deep breath “I think i’m ready to talk”


End file.
